1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image processing device, a display terminal, an image display system, an image processing method, a control method of the display terminal and a control method of the image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image display apparatuses image (record) an image (or video) and display the imaged images. Some image display apparatuses, for example, using plural display terminals which include (or connect) image units, send/receive an image (or a video) imaged by each of the plural display terminals bi-directionally and communicate.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. H6-205412 discloses a video conference system which synthesizes images output from plural cameras (image units), and displays on one display (display device).
However, in the video conference system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H6-205412, when a position of the image unit is changed while the image is displayed, the image may not be displayed correctly. In the video conference system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H6-205412, in the case of rotating the image unit to change a direction of the image, the displayed image may be flipped vertically. Moreover, in the video conference system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. H6-205412, a description cannot be found on detecting a change in the imaging direction of the image unit and displaying an image based on the detection result which was detected.